


After the end

by eatsleepmovies14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jace Wayland-centric, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., clary and izzy are parabatai and besties, felt like i needed more Clace in my life, happy ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsleepmovies14/pseuds/eatsleepmovies14
Summary: This takes place immediately after Clary sees jace confirming she got her memories and runes back, will the shadow world accept clarissa Fairchild back into their universe after all the trouble she given them. And the sacrifices she did for them.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time writing a fic EVER!!!. so any corrections and suggestions on what i should write will be highly appreciated.  
> wrote this because i couldn't find enough Clace fanfics. so i decided to read what i got and make my own.

Jace

  
Jace almost couldn't believe what was happening, clary was coming home. For real this time, no lost memories, no lost runes and powers. She's coming home.

He ignores his phone the third time it rings, as he's standing right at the entrance of the institute with Clary bouncing on her heels in excitement 

  
"Jaceee?", clary groaned can we go in already I wanna see everyone.

"We will", he says turning to look her in the eyes, "I just want to savior this moment first".  
"Yes you can savor this moment inside" let's go she says pulling him into the institute.  
Right at that moment Magnus and Alec are stepping out of a portal from Alicante. "This better be good Jace"Alec says but as soon as he sees clary all protests drop from his lips.

"What is biscuit doing here", Magnus says alarmed, "Jace what are you doing".

"What going on Simon" Izzy says with a groan," I've told you to stop pulling me to places without telling me what's up". "Sorry Izzy but I have no idea what's going on either", he says as he pulls her to the control table, only for them the freeze on the spot at the sight of clary right in front of them. 

"Hey guys", clary waves as she beams at them. "Heyy clary what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here" Izzy says with surprise.  
"Jonathan Christopher Herondale", Jace winces at the tone of his full name from Izzy's lips, "what is she doing here?",  
"And most important of all" Magnus continues "how can she see us, my glamour is on". Alec gives Jace and clary a stern once over, "alright spill it Herondale". 

Clary and Jace look at each other with bright smiles. " okay maybe bursting in here was not my finest moment" clary says as she turns back to face them. " but maybe this will put your mind at ease" she sad as she's shrugging of her jacket with jace's help.   
Jace looks around as a general gasp goes through the room. He looks at them enjoying the looks on their faces. 

" what the hell fray?", Simon yells in surprise, " where did all those runes come from. Izzy looks at Simon then back at Jace and clary with a look on disbelief on her features.  
" biscuit?" Magnus asks, "when did you get your runes back, and more importantly Alec continues," how did you get your runes back.   
" you know if you guys let's us explain we wouldn't be playing this game of how and when" Jace says with a smirk, looking at the faces of his family, he turns to clary.

"Put them out of their misery already", clary laughs and turns to the team. "Soo guess what?" She says, " what?" Izzy replies rounding the table to meet her checking her arms to see if the runes are fake or not. 

" An angel payed me a visit today. Apparently the angels came to an agreement that after everything I had done it was only fitting that I got something in return", she was brightly so they gave me my runes, powers and memories back, for good this time". Clary's voice wavers barely able to contain the emotion she feels, tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

Tears spring into Izzy eyes as she looks at clary wide eyed, " Really?" She says with a light voice full of disbelief , due to recent events she not sure if this is a joke or not.

" really", clary replies pulling Izzy into a hug as Izzy chokes back a sob. "I missed you soo damn much clary", Izzy says with her head buried in clary's shoulder, tears staining her shirt. " I missed you soo much too Iz", clary says with a sob too, "I pray nothing like this ever happens again".

"What the- oh my lord", Simon sputters out, so you remember every single event that happened in the year before this one, " yes Simon" she says while pulling away from Izzy, "I remember every single detail, from the day jace bumped into me at the pandemonium, to the time when you turned into a vamp and became a day-lighter even down to the very last moments of getting wings to defeat my brother Jonathan", she says pulling Magnus into a hug.

" I'm so happy your back biscuit", Magnus says happily, "I'm so sorry for what happened with your powers", he says apologetically. Clary shushes him, her tone light, jelling away form him to look him the eyes. "I told you before and I'm not gonna say it again" she says.   
"It wasn't anyone's fault, you were just looking out for the greater good, everyone was". Magnus looks at her with an appreciative smile across his face, " well I'm glad to hear that". 

Not forgetting me are you Fairchild Alec says with a bright smile, pulling her into a hug. "Definitely not, Mr inquisitor" clary replies, hugging him just as tight with an expression clear of disbelief. " I knew you strive high but damn Alicante high is awesome" she says not bothering to hide her tears of joy that flow freely into his designer suit. "Thank clary" Alec says with laughter in his voice "I missed you to". He says pulling away from her to give a good look, joy across his features. "Stay out of trouble for me will ya", he says with a knowing tone.  
"No promises" she says with laughter, Jace beaming watching the scene unfold in front of him, almost not believing the fact that she's back where she belongs and that she doesn't have to pick where she stays she picks both worlds. It's not gonna be easy considering everything she's gone through but she has this family she's been missing for so long. And this family has missed her too beyond words.

"I think calls for something guys" Simon says with a crazy look in his eyes. Jace doesn't have a good feeling about it cause whenever Simon has that look in his eyes no one is safe.  
"And what'll that be Lewis", Izzy says giving him a smirk. "This calls for a group hug!", Simon says excitedly pulling clary and Izzy into his embrace, Izzy pulling Alec and Alec pulling Magnus in looking like a big goofy group to Jace I'd you ask him he just stood staring at them with a smirk. They look happy and silly so he'll pass on the group hug.  
"Can someone tell my brother that if he doesn't join this hug In less than 10 seconds, he's not gonna have that smirk on any longer" Izzy says lifting her head to glare at Jace. Jace looks at her with a look that says anything but this. 

"Come on Jace" Simon begs, "don't be uncool", Jace looks at him like he's got two heads, "don't be crazy", he said "I'm the definition of cool".   
"Don't make a fight of it and get in here jace", clary says with a smile. At the sound of her voice Jace considers the offer, he'll do it but only for her. He walks over to the taking the spot between clary and Izzy. "The things I do" he mutters. "Hush" Izzy says while hugging him tighter.


	2. 2.Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy and clary announce their plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back again with another chapter. i just update when inspiration comes. please leave your comments in the comment section below to tell me what you think.

Isabelle goes over what she's gonna say in her head, not wanting to waste anymore time than they already have together. So gathering her overflowing confidence she turns to clary. "I don't think we should waste anymore time than we already have" she says taking clary's hands into her own and looking into her eyes. A brief look of confusion showed on clary's face before an understanding smile cane to her face.

"No I don't think we should" clary replies, with a beaming smile .

"Waste more time on what?", Alec says confusion on his face. They all look at her and clary expectantly. With a deep breath, We're becoming Parabatai" Izzy states. 

Izzy is confused as her words are met with silence, she looks up at her older brothers face to see his expression morph from surprise to utter joy. she turns to her other brothers face and sees a wide genuine smile, one that she hasn't witnessed in up to a year spread across his face like a crescent moon. 

"That's awesome you guys", Simon says with a grin as he lunges at clary and Izzy tackling them in a much expected bear hug. A loud laugh escaping clary's lips as she hugs the young man that has been her brother since they were five. "that's amazing you two", Jace says " but when did you two decide this". he finishes with a slight look of confusion on his features.

they must not be parabatai yet but izzy felt clary's demeanor change. izzy reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze. clary looked at the others, her face full of guilt. "it- it was before, my mum was sent to warn me about using my abilities", clary says her tone breaking " i'm so so sorry for not telling you guys what could have happened if i used my rune abilities one more time" she stated with her eyes glistening 

with tears. jace walks over to clary wrapping his arms around her shoulders, magnus looking into clary eyes with a solemn but comforting expression on his face.

"but i could not just live my last hours with you guys in pain with you guys knowing we had limited time together", she continues with a breaking voice but a steady tone, looking down fidgeting with her colorful skirt. "Clary, look at me", magnus says as clary looks up into his eyes. "we all would have done the same" he continues, " no one wants to grasp the fact that they could loose someone in a few hours, we understand what you had to do". he holds her gaze. "we dont hold that against you, so do not hold that against yourself". 

Izzy looks at her long lost bestfriend feeling pain an anger towards her angels, for punishing a savior knowing that if clary hadn't done what she had done, both the Down world, the Shadow world and the Mundane world would be lost to an endless apocalypse of death, loss, pain and destruction. All in the name of Johnathan Morgenstern, the corrupted son of a bastard. She looked at her soon to be parabatai, knowing that no one was ever gonna snatch her or the rest of her loved ones from her ever again. Her angels be damned. She gives clary's hand a reassuring squeeze needing words to do the trick too

"Magnus is right clary, she says with a light smile grazing her red stained lips. " never hold that against yourself" she continues, "all that matters is that your here now and that's not gonna change. she finishes feeling determination steady in her veins. 

"Yeah Fray we're not getting rid of you just yet" Alec states with a small smile. "Hey, thats my nickname", simon states with a whine still standing between clary and izzy. Clary chuckles and soon after all six of them are laughing holding their sides tight. Izzy knows the joke wasn't that funny but at this moment the just needed a way to release themselves of the built up tension, and it worked.

"So! clary starts, 'Has anyone seen my dad recently' She says with a Cheshire grin, " i have a strong feeling he'll be really happy to see me".

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you guys liked the first chapter. this fic isnt gonna be very long depends on how im feeling about it. its a happy ending fic after all.


End file.
